


I'll Dream As They come...

by sugoi



Series: A Shattered World [1]
Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post SBURB, Sadstuck, aftermath AU, davesprite is insecure, davespritegets bitchy when hes molting XD, dream bubble limbo, john love him anyways, molting!davespite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha dave visits john in his limbo dream bubble house in which </p><p>davesprite and john live in</p><p>dave feels he isnt enough to compete with the real dave,john thinks he's being silly again.</p><p> </p><p>john sees them all the same just in defferent circumstances!</p><p> </p><p>Because to john, dave is just ..dave <3</p><p>feels ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A World That Always And Never Sleeps...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/gifts).



> ok... so these works might be-are more to me and myself then to the poor reader attempting to understand what the hell i'm writing but i need to write to get it out of my system and hopefully in doing so i'll get better!
> 
> i'll accept critisim happliy,bcause i posted it and the more you try the better you get right? c:
> 
> ANNNYWAYS ....i was listenting to muse :madness: and i got this urrrg to write so here it is

John ===>>>>

Be the sleeping boy:

sleeping?  
you almost forgot that was somthing that was actually attainable...

your way to anxious to sleep.... you've been for the past 48 hours,  
dave said he would visit you tonight and even if you'd never admt it to his face, but your so excited you havent been able sleep

in the last two days...if this is what counts as days anymore  
in thisworld of limbo night mixs with day depending on the mood of who ever's bubbles you happen to be in...

dave visits you now and then but not nearly enough... you recall the last time he was with you

,the way he felt as you leaned into him,the way his soft hair felt under your touch as you slid your hands through his hair, the smell of apple juice on his hot breath...

you groan and let out a agitated sigh as you roll over on the couch and drag the pillow over your head.

a small clicking noise cuases you to drag your eyes from the door and to the counter top where davesprite's nest was... you don't know why he had to have it there of all places but  
the sprite demanded you surrender it to him for ironic reasons, instead of more reasonable purposes...

after the game was won all worids were restored and this *limbo* was created for everything that was in and made due to sburb, it was pritty neat...  
the only catch wasthat one of the godtire kids had to stay behind as well...so you agreed to stay behind..

 

.your not really alone, you have davesprite since non of the sprites were allowed to leave limbo, but its really no defferent then having a sleep over!

besides the others allways visit you and fill you in on whats going on in earth...therefree to travel backand forth as they please....that was one of the perks to being god tire! your drawn out of your thoughts by the sound of davesprite's scaliy nails cliking against the counter...

his shades are reflecting the small amount of light thats left in the room, so you can't actually tell if he's awake or not

, but from the way his slender gold feathered tail was flicking agitatedly against the sink, you'd assume he was

,you can tell he's annoyed he's been that way since his molting started he allways gets like this...

 

you offered to help him out with it but he threatened that, if you so much as touched one of his feathers he'd use you as the new shreded filling for his makeshift nest!

 

and being turned into a scratch post by an agitated bird-man was the last thing on your to-do list!

 

instead you try again to getsome sleep on the couch turning to try to get a comfortable position and failing,

 

finally you end up with your long blue hood wraped around your head, 

 

you'd take the time to untagle yourself if it wasn't a little comforting(or you wernt being lazy)

 

but you don't infact you just lie there for another hour or so listening to the stillness,

 

save for an occasional clicking of davesprite's nails against the counter but other then that everything is still,silent and dead.. like allways...  
thats how it is every night on limbo...

you close your eyes in resignition letting your mind rest ....

 

you've givin up on waiting maybe dave has more importants things to do thing meet with you...maybe he has someone more inpertant to hangout with?

 

you try to push back the sinking feeling in the back of your mind and the tears that sting your eyes...

 

suddenly you feel warmth against your back as davesprite slips between you the couch,

 

you can feels his rough unmanaged feathers poke into your backas he scoots around to get comfortable,

 

he wraps his scaliy arms around you and starts to hum...you feel his tail coiling round your leg like a snake would a mouse,

 

and you surpress a shudder you never liked it when he'd pulled that..living tentical-tail bullshit, 

 

and you had half the mind to try in unwrap it but you knew that would be futile...davesprite would just realize that you dont like it and then do it again just to spite you!

 

you turn over in the couch so that your face him you can just about make out the silhouette of his closed eyes behind his shades,

 

you snuggle closure burying your face into his warm neck ruff.

 

the feathers there prode and poke you uncormfortablly (you'll have to try to pull them out tommorow)

but you really dont care...

this is the most relaxed you been in a while...

and your not suprised to find yourself slowly falling to sleep as he continued to hum into the dead silence..


	2. The New And Old Face Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was supposed to be you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion fic to one i haven't posted yet.
> 
>  2 years...it took to spit this out....thanks for not giving up on me :')
> 
> P.S i want a davesprite plushy... 
> 
> Any errors please let me know

===>> John: get up!

 

that is something you've been trying to do for the past 2 hours!  
needless to say you were quite unsucessful in this battle!.  
it's 12:34 pm and you'r sprawld in the couch currently being pinned down by a sleeping birdboy

 

, you never realized he slept this deep, you initially thought he was just being an asshole but no he's really out like a fucking stone..

 

you even tested the waters by pulling his shades from his face and tossing them across the room,

Normally a jesture like this would probably have earned you 5 bleeding scares across your face and

 

a shreded wordrob but nope not even a peep!.

you shiver and his arm grip tightens on you and you feel the coil of his tail (that somehow made it's way up your leg and around your waist) lazlely slither further up till it idley rests at your stomech...

it's really hard trying to hold your piss (the piss in which you've been holding for almost 2 hours!) while also trying to keep your cool when it feel like an anaconda is about to crush you like a mouse

you try to lightly pap his face but he just mumbles and buries his face into the back of your neck, if holding your pee was hard well it's FUCKING hard now!

you can't stop the tingles the shoot up your spine as his hot breathe ghosts against your neck....

and suddenly the urge is to strong and gravity seems to be your worst enemy, you gave to do the unthinkable before your bowls give up on you. you thrust your fingers into davesprite's fluffy neck ruff and grab a hand full of feathers and yank...

The boy starts with a screech that's more bird then human, abruptly you both tumble out of bed and onto the floor in a pile of limbs and feathers.

seeing this as your chance for salvation, you untangle his tail from your waist and make a mad dash for the bathroom.

You hear Davesprite squawking obscenities at you everystep of the way.

"The Fuck Egbert!?"

You cant help the snickers that escape your mouth as you slam the door shut, locking it for good measure (Davesprite can be a vary vindictive person ) before droping your boxers and reliving youself, DAMN that feels good! 

Like..you've never been more greatful to take a piss in your short seventeen years of life!

Kicking your boxers off your ankles you decide to take a shower (your in here anyway so..why not?)

When the cold tiled floor touches your unsocked feet, you jolt as goosebumps rise causing the hairs to rise on your legs stand on end.

Its times like this that remind you that you are indeed still alive...a living being traped in a limbo of doomed ghosts, and odd ends that wouldnt be accepted in the new world ...ageing at the pace of a slug while life speeds ahead leaving you behind and lost in its wake.

"Stop it!" you growl to yourself.  
This was your choice, you dug your own grave playing hero and now you will lie it in like a man!

Your pulled out of your reverie by the sounds of sharp talons grazing the door sliding aimlessly before deviously latching onto the door knob

The agitated grunt you hear from the other side of the door, proves two things...

1\. He was obviously up to no good  
2\. You were right to lock the door, or you may have come out to scraps of fabric opposed to clothes.

"Its rude to sneak in the bathroom while people are showing Dave"  
You chirp in a singsong voice that sounds a little too girly for your liking (damn you puberty) 

"Ugh!, fuck you egbert, i just needed to take a piss, you know how much applejuice it takes to keep this feathers gold?"  
He whines from the other side of the door, and you chuckle...

"Dav-"

"No, no you do not ebert!, becuase shits like top secret, like all mia and secret agents stuff, its so tops that bond has to come down here every weekend and make sure they're still hella gold and make sure no  
one knows how they got that way"

"Dave"

"See john if i told you how much hed be obligated to kill yo-"

"Daaaavee!"

"Yes?"

"First off you dont pee, you told me that almost a year ago"

"I did?"

"Yes dave you did...Secondly Im nakid and about to shower and your rambling is giving me blue balls"

"Can i wash with you?"

" go lay an egg or something"

You hear him sqawk indignantly before pushing off the door, and feel a smile spread accross your face as you start the water.

You probably would have takin him up on the offer its not like he hasn't seen your body  
before (your not as modest as people would assume you to be ) but you know he wasnt being serious.

he just wanted in the bathroom so he could take revenge on your beloved undergarments for this mornings shenanigans.

Steam fills the bathroom foging up the window and succesfully blocking out the empty void on the other side.

You glance at the mirror as you step into the tub  
There you see your old room...  
Its empty, posters of action heros you once thought were cool shamelessly cover the walls, the bed is unkempt just the way you left it on your 13th birthday, clothes are piled in the corner in need of washing,  
you spot your old computer, the screen is alive but only a psychedelic cube dances to and fro across the screen...

This is were he lives..  
The one who replaced you..  
Your doppelganger that sburb  
created to take your place...

You used to hate him, loathed him you'd watch him for hours just seething while he went about trying to be you...

sleeping in your room, talking to your dad, typing at your computer, you were pretty sure he talked to your friends as well...

likey trying to replace you ...you hated him. He had everything that was yours!

Everything you fought 4 long years for...  
Your life was yanked from under your feet and served to him on a silver platter, while you were left with the scraps...a ghost trapped behind glass

But as time drifted by you begin to realize that the lanky  
Seventeen year old who's hair would never cooperate, who teeth condemned him to a future filled with beaver jokes, whos blue eyes were to dark to be yours.

Was mearly another victim of a crule game.

You realize he was just another lost soul, like you, like davesprite, like everyone else...

Over time watching him became a pastime of enjoyment rather then scorn.  
You watched him for hours at a time..

you found his futile battles against your father's relentless cake addiction helirious.

He'd spend hours in the mirror trying to fix his hair while you giggled on the other side knowing he was wasting his time.

You didn't realize when it happened  
When you became emotionally attached to the boy who's life was a lookinglass away...the boy who was supposed to be you...

====>>>

The hot water stings your skin pleasently as it runs down your shoulders to your lower back...  
You watch the sods as they run down your wet legs and twiling into a tiny whirlpools at the bottom of the tub.

You've finished washing but your reluctant to leave the heat of the water just yet.

You stand with your head tilted under the stream of hot water...

You wonder what dave is up too...  
He promised to visit you last night but never came..

You hope hes not sick!  
You recall how odd hes been acting recently and feel your stomach twist with uncertainty as your brain jumps to conclusions

A knock at the door breaks you from your worrying.

Shutting the water off you jump out as fast as possible( and safe ) you grab a towl and wrap it around you as you bust through the bathroom door.

Davesprite who was either ignoring the door or to preoccupied with sleep to hear the door, lets out a startled sqawk as you rush past leaving droplets of water on your wake.

 

Pausing for a second or two you take deep breaths to calm your breathing When you open the door your greeted with a head full of black hair, and two fluffy white ears.

"Hey jade" your wheeze as her arms lock around you in a iron (loving ) death grip..

"JOHN!  
its been forever how are you!?

"Oh, im fine i guess..the norn" you bite back the disappointment in your voice, you were sort hopeing it was dave to appologize for standing you up last night...

"Really? You sound so bored! Have you explored any of the other bubbles yet? I heard theirs some great ones out there!"

Jade practically bounced with excitement as her ears twitched waiting for your response..

"Ehhh, no i haven't really got around to that.." honestly you dont think you ever will, the idea of traveling to other dream bubbles unerves you,  
To you your bubble is personal and you hate unwelcome visitors. 

And then there's the threat of accepting inevitable... that you will really be stuck here in this godforsaken purgatory for the rest of your life... No your not ready for that..

You notice jade's melancholy gaze..she must see right through you..

"look john just because your stuck here doesn't mean that's all there is...i was talking to eridan and he told me there are other bubbles here too!  
not all the bubbles are from sburb!" she beams excitedly!

You cringe when you hear the name of the  
Game that ruined your life.

But something in her spiel perks your interest...

And if you play your cards right...

"So..." 

you start, directing your eyes to the ground in mock innocence...seems to work too because jade is totally caught off guard by what you say next.

"Noticed youv'e been spinfing an awful amount of time with that egotistical seadouche..."

your not really one to insult people behind their backs (you'd tell them to their face ) for the sake of goading jade just enough...

Jade seems quite furious at your choice of words...just like you hoped 

"Eridan is not a douche!, god! You sound just like dave!,  
Besides hes just moody and sometimes suffer from depression but deep down he's actually really sweet if you get to know him! but nooo you guys just cant stop judging people i'll-

"Sweet enough to give you a ring to go along with those hickies?" you snort smugly as her face contorts into several emotions non in which you think are human.

Jeez if people say you flush like a tomatoe jade blushes like a stop sign!

You noticed she started to wear scarfs as of late...you assumed it must have been a new trend of something and never thought to much into it.

But after several conversations over pesturechum where eridan's name just happened to pop in the topic you became suspicious.

Especially after you noticed the sparkling purple ring on her left hand...

But your blind guess was confirmed by jade's reaction, the scarf must have been hiding hickies! 

You reach forwerd to pull at her scarf, but too quickly she comes out of her shocked daze and dives past you into your room, yelping like a kick poodle!

"No yelp no no yelp no no!"

 

You stare after her amusement in your eyes(you find it hilarious when she losses her human composure ), sorrows of the last two days forgotten as you feel your inner prankster waking up. 

You look out at the black mass of void surrounding you house and sigh turning away, and pulling the door shut with you.

Deeper in the house you hear Davesprite screeching, and jade begging him to hide her.

You smile to yourself as you make your way to the kitchen where you know she's hiding. 

 

Jade======>>>Prepare for a brutal grilling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will intentionally keep these chapters short since this is really a prelude/companion fic to "IHS"
> 
> Which focuses more on this other john and out of limbo

**Author's Note:**

> i will not apologize >_>
> 
> like i said before i may or may not finish this but i'll try...
> 
> and i know its short but i delayd it a alot, and i dont want it to vanish like my other one did!


End file.
